Nacho Ordinary Demon
by Squibeetos
Summary: Dipper misses Bill and gets a surprise Part 1 of the Elysian series.


Today was an average day in the Mystery Shack. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

Dipper had finished all of his work for today, and was currently lazing on the couch. Absolutely and completely bored out of his mind. I mean, he could make some more work for him to start but he wasn't in the mood.

He wanted Bill.

But sadly, the demon was off with his own work to complete and wouldn't be back for a few days tops.

It was getting frustrating. Every time Dipper had work that was finally finished, Bill would have work to do. Dipper would just be upset for awhile and ignore Bill.

Sure, he may be acting clingy or whatever but he really does miss his demon. He missed when they got to just cuddle each other, or when they would share loving kisses. Or when Bill would make his flirty or annoying comments just to see Dipper flush.

Since Bill is away doing more work now, Dipper is more dismayed than usual. He mopes around the house when his cuddly demon isn't there, staring off into space or even laying in his bed for a few hours doing nothing.

Dipper had had enough and wanted the demon's prescence.

The human sighed in frustration, sprawling himself out further on the couch. He actually did contemplate spending time with Mabel, but she was at Pacifica'a house at the moment.

The human sighed once again, deciding to get something to munch on. He was about to get up for a snack when suddenly a bright blue light flashes, making him stumble back a bit, letting out a small shriek of surprise.

There was the dream demon.

Dipper groans, deciding to pretend he didn't want him here since he was still upset at him. He moved to walk past him, but a hand grabs his shoulder, turning him around to face the perfect face of the demon that sent shocks through his body.

"I'm nacho average demon, Pinetree~" Bill teased, poking Dipper's sides.

The human rolls his eyes, but was internally screaming. "Did you seriously just make a pun about yourself?" Bill just grins his toothy, perfect smile.

Dipper gives him an attempted annoyed look, pushing his hand away. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be making deals with poor, idiotic people right now?" He questioned, his gaze softening.

The dream demon shrugs, leaning against the wall. "Nah, I got bored and decided to visit you."

"Yay," Dipper says, attempt unenthusiastically. Bill frowns. "Why, are you not happy to see me?"

Dipper suddenly blushes, his façade breaking. He looks down. "I never said that..."

Bill chuckles, pushing Dipper down onto the couch again, the demon then sits on his human's lap, his legs draped on either sides. Dipper blushes at the contact, willing himself not to think dirty thoughts.

Bill snickers, leaning himself into Dipper's chest, nuzzling him. "Trying to not think of something won't work. I can still hear it," he informs, smirking into the soft skin.

"So you could tell I was faking being annoyed?" He said, but honestly, he's a demon. Why didn't he remember that?

"Because you're dumb," Bill deadpanned, a playful smirk on his lips. He read my thoughts again.

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious, Pinetree. You're so helpful," he says sarcastically. I roll my eyes. "Yeah whatever."

"Anyways," Bill starts, "why would my innocent Pinetree ever think of such things?" He tilts his head to the side in a cute manner.

His human huffs, clearly a little flustered. Dipper looks down at Bill, smirking. "Hey, Bill, I have a good pickup line for you," he suddenly says.

Bill lifts his head up, lifting an eyebrow in question, letting the previous words spoken be dropped for another time. "Alright, Pintree, let's see what you got," the demon challenges, sitting back up on Dipper's lap, crossing his arms and giving a playful smirk to him.

Dipper, flustered, but teasing, gives Bill the most heart-warming look in the universe.

"Will you be the Dorito to my Pintree?"

Bill stares for a few moments before laughing hard, falling off his human's lap and into the ground, holding his stomach as he laughs.

Dipper stares in shock before he joins in with the laughter, clutching his sides, since they started hurting from laughing so hard.

The demon calmed down, looking up at his smiling Pinetree. He stands up and sits where he was before. Bill leans in to peck Dipper's lips, pulling away with a smile.

He rests his forehead on his human's feeling the warm skin from the blush warm his own.

"Yes. I'll always be your Dorito, my little Pintree," he whispers lovingly. Dipper blushes and gives Bill a happy grin. The demon grins back.

"And I'll always be your Pinetree, my Dorito."

 **I made this back in February last year so if it's bad then yeet**


End file.
